


Escape

by saeranlovesicecream (deeciphered)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeciphered/pseuds/saeranlovesicecream
Summary: All Saeyoung Choi ever wanted was one day where he and his brother could be happy.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the twins' birthday, unfortunately I got it up a bit late.

The soft music played, signaling the end of the service. It wasn’t a surprise. It had already been an hour and a half, but time seemed to move slowly there. According to the small, broken watch on Saeyoung's right arm, it was already almost one in the afternoon. 

He made his way out of the room, following the large crowd outside. He looked up at the sky: blue and clear and utterly ordinary. If his brother were there he’d marvel at that sky. 

He made his way through the grass to where a blonde woman stood near some other children. Those children didn’t interest him. 

“Luciel!” She cried in an excited tone and it took him a moment to realize that she was addressing him. He smiled, small and weak at her, but her brilliant grin didn’t falter. Her smiles always met her eyes. 

“Did you enjoy today’s service?” Her question was warm and genuine. He nodded. 

“I want Saeran to experience Christmas too.” He said softly. “He doesn’t get to leave home and I want him to be happy for at least one day>” 

The woman smiled. She was always smiling. 

“Miss Rika?” He glanced down at his watch again. “The service ran late and mom will get made if I’m not home on time. And Saeran will worry if I’m late. Could you give me a ride home today?” 

Normally he’d walk home, but leaving Saeran alone with their mother was risky enough when he didn’t do anything to upset her.

“Luciel dear, “ She said with a sigh and a small frown. Well, no so much a frown as a lack of a smile, “I have to stay late for the charity drive, but Jihyun could drive you. He’s over there,” she said, pointing towards another group of people. 

The little boy, Luciel to the people at church, Saeyoung to his family, beamed. 

The photographer, Jihyun Kim, V, was rich, and with that came having a much nicer car than even his girlfriend Rika. It was a car that Saeyoung always felt lucky to ride in. He hoped to learn to drive a car like that some day, but he knew how unlikely that was to ever happen. Cars like that were driven by important people like Jihyun and Saeyoung’s father. Cars like that were birthday presents for sons of politicians.

Legitimate sons of politicians. 

Not like Saeran and him. 

The ride home was short, but Saeyoung couldn’t stop talking as he bounced eagerly in the passenger seat. V let him sit in the front. 

He entered the house quietly.

Mom was asleep on the couch, a half full bottle on the floor next to her. It was hard to believe she’d be going out later that night, but she would be. She did more nights than she didn’t, explanation for, how despite blackmailing their father into paying her; they still never had enough money to survive. 

Saeran was in their room, his ankle tied to the leg of the bed. He looked up with wide eyes as Saeyoung entered the room. 

Saeyoung quickly untied his brother, helping him up and into their shared bed, running his fingers through Saeran’s hair as he told him about that day’s service. 

“We’re going out tonight. Once mom leaves.” 

Saeran’s eyes widened in fear, “But she’ll catch us, she’ll know. She always knows. 

“Then I’ll protect you.” That was an empty promise. There was no protecting each other when it came to their mother.  


~~~

Evening came and their mother came into the room to retie Saeran’s ankle, which she did without a word before leaving. After while the door slammed shut. 

They waited another twenty minutes before Saeyoung untied Saeran’s leg and helped him as he attempted to stand on his raw, swollen ankle. 

“It hurts Saeyoung,” the younger brother mumbled, with an arm around his twin’s waist to hold himself up. 

“Do you think you can walk?”

Saeran nodded and they carefully made their way out of the house. Saeran looked up at the sky, eyes going wide in awe. Saeyoung smiled at how well he knew him.

“Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Okay,” Saeran mumbled, walking closer to his brother, trying not to shiver, but Saeyoung noticed. He always noticed things like that. 

Saeyoung handed him his jaceket and helped him put it on before they continued walking until they reached the park at the end of the street. He pulled his brother to the swings, pushing him gently back and forth, before he stopped, telling Saeran not to go anywhere and that he’d be right back.

Five minutes later, Saeyoung returned, holding to steaming cups of cocoa, which they sipped at while sitting on the swings. It was cold out, but the drinks helped and Saeran grinned at the sweetness. 

“There’s something else I wanted to show you. Today’s Christmas.”

Saeran looked up. “What does Christmas have to do with us?” 

Saeyoung frowned. “You deserve this, you deserve to have at lest one decent day of your life.”

“Mom doesn’t think so.”

“Mom’s wrong.”

“Then you deserve it too. You deserve to be happy for Christmas too.”

Saeyoung nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, we deserve at least one day Saeran. I want you to be able to look back on toaday as a good memory. There will be more days like this in the future too, when we’re out of the house and living on our own. She won’t be able to stop us from spending every day like this, safe and happy.

“Does that mean we could go to the park every day?” Saeran asked in awe, with another look up at the sky. The sun was now setting, turning the sky a brilliant mix of golds and reds and pinks and purples that Saeran couldn’t look away from. 

“Of course. For as long as you want. We could go and come home whenever we wanted without getting in trouble.” 

“Could we get out chocolate?” Saeran asked, tugging on Saeyoung’s sleeve. 

The older brother laughed with a bright grin and Saeran blinked before looking up with a brilliant smile of his own. He didn’t smile nearly enough. 

“Could we get ice cream too?”

“Yeah.”

The sun would go down soon and the next part of Saeyoung’s plan could happen.

He stood up with a smile to his brother. “lets go.” 

Saeran stood up shakily, and followed his brother, as he walked down the street, into the town near their house. Saeyoung had only been there a handful of times. Saeran had been there twice.

The street posts were decorated with green and red ribbons, the shops with rows of multicolored lights that sparkled and twinkled, lighting up the already darkened street. Saeran clung tightly to his twin’s hand, as they walked into the town and down the street. 

There were people out tonight, more people than Saeran had ever seen before, let alone in one place. There were couples holding hands and parents carrying their younger children who’d fallen asleep. Saeyoung found himself trying to imagine a world where they wouldn’t be hunted down by their father and hated by their mother. It was hard to imagine the man ton the TV, his father, carrying either of the twins, even if the news their mother often left on when she passed out showed him carrying his son or daughter on his shoulders. And their mother…once she had been beautiful. 

“…Saeyoung?” 

He drew himself out of his own thoughts at the sharp tug on his arm and his brother’s faintly petulant voice. He grinned.

“Yeah?”

“What’s that?” he asked, pointed at the huge decorated tree.

“It’s a Christmas tree. They decorate it every year.” 

“Why?”

Saeyoung shrugged. “Dunno, they just do.” They stopped and stared up at the tree. “Pretty cool though, isn’t it?”

Saeran nodded, grinning at his brother. “The lights look kind of like stars, don’t they?”

Saeyoung laughed, hugging his brother tightly. After a while he pulled back with an embarrassed grin. “We’re going to be late!” He yelped, pulling Saeran down the street, towards the church.

Saeran Choi had never been to church before.

Unlike his brother, he didn’t believe in a god, though he didn’t care to mention that to Saeyoung. Not when he was so hopeful that everything would work out and that God would get them out of that house, but if it was for Saeyoung, he could pretend he believed in his brother’s god, just for tonight. He would smile and laugh and be happy, and he could even indulge in Saeyoung’s dream of a happy future where they were safe.

Saeyoung slipped into a row next to a blonde woman in a light green dress. To her left stood a man with blue hair. Saeran didn’t know that was possible, but it seemed to suit him. 

Saeran tugged at his brother’s hand, but pulled back at his serious expression. 

~~~

Once the service ended they made their way outside. 

This time it was Rika who drove the twins home. They weren’t in Jihyun Kim’s fancy car, but Saeyoung had his little brother with him and that was more than enough. 

Saeran fell asleep on Saeyoung’s shoulder. When the car stopped a few houses away, as to not disturb their mother if she was home, Saeran got out first and carried his brother inside. 

Their mother was either still out or asleep; Saeyoung was not interested in taking the risk to check. Saeyoung carefully laid his brother on the bed and retied the rope to appease their mother in the morning, though now it was considerably looser. With everything settled, Saeyoung fell asleep on the bed beside his brother.

~~~

The next morning Saeran woke up first, unsure how he got back to bed, but content that Saeyoung was still beside him. 

Sunlight streamed through the crack between and the holes in the heavy curtains over their window. 

Their mother was likely still asleep with how quiet the house was. 

Their lives were still miserable. No Christmas miracle had occurred, taking them from their mother’s home in the night, but they had each other and moments of peace and solace like this. 

In this moment, in the quiet of his room before anyone else was awake, with his brother beside him, Saeran Choi could say he was happy.


End file.
